User talk:Aliceismine
Welcome to the ! Hi Aliceismine, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Worsnope page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LittleRedCrazyHood (talk) 18:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start thank you for the help Welcome to DARP Hey, Alice, nice to have you with us. Step one here is to put in a character for Sorting. The Setting-Up Guide DAW:SUG will help you through that process, and normally so will people on Chat. If you have any questions, feel free to send me, or anyone whose name is in bronze, silver or gold, a message (we call them Owls around here). Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 19:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Money We assume that each character has as much money as they need for basics. Obviously, if you're going to build something massive that's a little different, and you might want to explain where the money is coming from but for clothes and wands and school and 'basics', you can just say you have it. Alex Jiskran 19:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome As I said, anyone whose name isn't blue is a member of Admin, and will happily help you get started. :) Alex Jiskran 20:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to DARP! I'm Kibeth, Kibe, Kibkib, Kibby, Asta, Bell ect., a regular user here. Welcome to the wiki! 20:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Buying things First, Alice, you need a character, then we create a talk bubble for the character, and then you post the bubble on shops to role-play buying things. Alex Jiskran 20:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble Template Hi! So, the first step to making a template is creating a page. Just look for the contribute button and type in Template:YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME. Of course, replace the words in caps with your character's names. This is the coding for the talk bubble. Just copy paste the coding and fill out the info. } |text = } }} Afterwards, use it like this: Hope this helped. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 12:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) A Couple Things First, please don't use other people's talk bubbles. Create your own. If you need help, let myself or someone know. Secondly, You posted with a character bubble on a talk page. We use our character bubbles to RP, and have OOC Bubbles or just typed messages on talk pages. Thirdly, when you leave a message on a talk page put ~~~~ to sign and timestamp it so it's easy to tell who left it and when. Next, you should create your own character to use, and if you need help, check out the DAW:SUG or ask. Finally, I might be willing to allow a new user to run the DA, but first you need to get your account set up with a character, roleplay with them a bit so I can see their personality etc. As I said multiple times, if you have any questions, be sure to let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Image Do you still want: *File:The monster in me.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 02:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC)